Living the past
by Nicori
Summary: After Gingka's death, Kyoya is distraught. He search in his memories a meaning of his life.


LIVING THE PAST (traduction)

The wind suddenly picked up. Kyoya shivered as it was getting colder. However, he wouldn't want to found warmth for nothing in the world. He didn't move a jot. Not even an inch. He was laying down on the bank of BeyCity's river, with his arms spread-eagled on the grass. His hair and clothes fluttered in the wind whereas his eyes stared intensely at the sky's deep, dark blue clouds of that night.

Tomorrow it would have been ten years. Ten years that his life has tipped over. He was now 25. But he couldn't forget. Closing his eyes for an instant, he relived for an umpteenth time those last moments. Those dreadful last moments which are still haunting him every minute, every hour of every day… Memories that would never leave him.

 _After defeating Nemesis, they went back to Madoka's apartment. She invited them all to sleep at her place. Needless to say, the apartment was way too small for all of them. And also, the legendary bladders, who weren't close friends to Madoka, declined the offer. He was one of them. He couldn't bear to sleep near others. Saving the world together brings people closer but not to this extent! Therefore, he went to sleep on the roof top under the stars. It was a quiet night. And since he was exhausted he laid down and went directly to sleep._

 _The following day, when he woke up, he realized that it was pretty late since the sun was high in the sky. He came down the backstairs so as to nab something to nibble in Madoka's home before training. He had to progress at all costs given the strength Gingka had shown against Nemesis the day before. But when he entered the apartment, he was surprised to observe that Gingka's gang, who was overly happy most of the time, was crying hard tears in the living room._

" _Well, what happened?" Kyoya asked._

 _No one answered him. Not even Benkei which made Kyoya worried. Usually, Benkei jumped into his arms as soon as he sees him. Even if he didn't do that, Benkei would never ignored him._

" _Hey! I'm talking to you!" he said as he raised his voice, irritated by the silence._

" _It's…it's Gingka…" Kenta sobbed._

" _So? What is wrong with Gingka?" Kyoya got angry. "Where is he?" Kyoya asked as he noticed the absence of the redhead._

" _At the morgue." someone replied firmly._

 _The tears intensified. It was Tsubassa who spoken. He wasn't crying. He was looking out the window with empty eyes. Kyoya turned on him, uncertain. Had he really understood what Tsubassa told him?_

" _What did you say?"_

 _Tsubassa looked up at Kyoya. Even though he wasn't crying, he had red-eyes proving that he had recently cried._

" _Gingka wouldn't wake up" Tsubassa explained. "So, we called emergency services. When the emergency doctor arrived, he said it was already too late. Gingka had suffered from a major stroke during the night. He couldn't survived. They sent him at the morgue an hour ago." He added calmly but his trembling voice prove otherwise. It was painful for him to relive this tragedy._

 _Kyoya, as for him, remained motionless. He could feel his heart sank, hurting him sharply as Tsubassa spoke. He then was seized by dizziness and was compelled to sit down on the floor. He desperately tried to get his thoughts in order, to rationalize what he had just heard. But…but…NO! It was impossible! Gingka had just saved the world! He had just survived the biggest threat and he dies like that!? It is absurd! It is utterly unfair! It was impossible to get your mind around it. And yet, Tsubassa was telling the truth. There was no doubt about it._

 _Suddenly, Kyoya started choking, so he decided to leave the room of tears. He'd break his legs, ran his heart out away from Madoka's apartment- but to where? It didn't matter. Why? No idea. What was he trying to flee? What was he trying to catch up? He will probably never know._

Kyoya reopened his eyes. The sky seems to become clearer. He shuddered again. But he continued to remain motionless. It was there, on the grass, at this precise spot, that Gingka loved to found shelter. It was at this precise place that Kyoya felt closer to him. He wouldn't break this connection for nothing in the world. It was foolish. He knew that. The bond had broken long time ago. For 10 years now, this day is cursed. And yet he couldn't let go. He still hasn't accepted Gingka's senseless death. He still hasn't finished to mourn.

Around him, the others all turned they life around. They still thought of Gingka even though they made a life for themselves. Tsubassa assisted by Madoka and Hikaru had taken the lead of the Japanese affiliate of AMBB (WBBA). Kenta and Benkei opened their own Beyblade gymnasium. Massamune did the same with his friends in the United States. Even Yu found an activity: he replaced Tsubassa as the head of the espionage squad of AMBB (WBBA). As for Kyoya, nothing has change. Well, "nothing" may seem a bit of a stretch.

 _After Gingka's funeral, Ryo had organised an ultimate battle in honour of his deceased son. And without a doubt they all participated. But the absence of Gingka, and even Ryuga's, had been felt. The public regretted that the fights weren't as fascinating as there once were, like the first battle. It must be said that none of the fighters felt much like celebrating but they all made an effort in honour of Gingka. It was Kyoya who won the tournament. Everyone congratulated him._

" _Let's hear it for the new best Japanese bladder!" Ryo said while giving him his trophy with watery eyes._

" _You truly deserve it" Tsubassa added._

" _I knew that you were able Kyoya, my friend!" Benkei said while his hand gave a small squeeze on his right shoulder._

" _I'm sure that Gingka is happy with the way it turned out" Madoka affirmed._

 _Kyoya nodded. This victory had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't enjoy himself. Not once. He had fought mechanically. He was terribly missing his fights against Gingka. Moreover, he had the impression to have something that he didn't deserved. That first place wasn't his to have. Of course, he had dreamed about it and by defeating Gingka. He didn't want to win like that… he was sickened. He doesn't deserve this first place. It was, and will always be, Gingka the very best of them all._

Therefore, he stopped all competitions. He refused to even enter in any team at the next world championships. Whether it be in Gan Galaxy or Wild Fang. It was still the Japanese team who won, led by Tsubassa, Yu and Kenta. Benkei, as for him, became a full member of Wild Gang, taking the place of Kyoya.

However, Kyoya didn't stop Beyblade. Far from it. Beyblade was one of the things which brought him closer to Gingka's spirit. In fact, he was continuing to train like a madman in order to achieve a vain purpose. For the past ten years, he was fooling his deep sorrow by training harder than ever before, and convincing himself that when the time will arrive he would be ready to fight Gingka again. It was pointless. He was living in denial for the last ten years. But he couldn't do differently. Everyone got they life back, his has stopped. As if nothing (and it was the case) has happened since Gingka's death.

Kyoya was shivering now. However, he kept staying still. At last, he had in front of him what he has been waiting for: Pegasus' constellation. Bight and twinkling. "Like Gingka", Kyoya whispered. He stayed like that for a few moments to contemplate the starry sky. A shooting star dashed through the sky. Kyoya hasten to wish what he truly wanted: "I would like to see Gingka again". As he expected, nothing happened. He didn't believe in those grandmother's religious knick-knack tales.

He stayed like this all nigh to contemplate the stars and to ponder on Gingka. On what they had done. On what they could have done. On what he had done. On what he should had done.

The day after, he woke up at the crack of dawn in order to go to the cemetery where Gingka had been buried. He did this for each of his death anniversaries. He wanted to arrive early so he wouldn't meet anybody.

When he arrived in front of the small white marble tomb, he was baffled to found a top spinning. That's not any spinning top! Kyoya would recognize it from thousands. It was Storm Pegasus, Gingka's first spinning top, the one who were supposed to be dead during the battle against Ryuga. And yet, here it was. Without thinking, Kyoya launched Leone. Pegasus turned faster. A blue halo of light surrounded him. It accelerated over and over again until a winged horse of vapor and dust of twinkling stars escaped from the top and it was ridden by…. Gingka?!

"Yes, it's me", Gingka said wearing a large smile, "Have you missed me?"

Kyoya, too flabbergasted by what he was seeing, stayed silent.

"Anyway, I missed you," he went on, "Ryoya is really starting to get on my nerves".

Kyoya wasn't able to get over the fact that he was standing in front of his long-lost friend.

"Listen Kyoya, I don't have a lot of time. I just wanted to entrust you with a task. If you accept it, of course. Hyoma got married a few years ago and Koma is left unprotected. Plus, Pegasus is fully recovered. Kyoya, I want you to bring back Pegasus to Koma and to protect the village. You must find a way to redo the legend of the spinning top, like it was once before. Hyoma will tell you how to do it. Can you do this Kyoya?

"Hmm…Yes…But…"

"That's good", Gingka smiled. "Goodbye Kyoya!"

Gingka started to disappear.

"No! Gingka, wait!" Kyoya cried out.

"I count on you, Kyoya!" Gingka's voice echoed as he was vanishing into thin air. Pegasus slowed down until he stopped turning. Kyoya picked the top up carefully and he whispered: "You can count on me, Gingka".


End file.
